dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The World R:1
In the third volume of Legend of the Twilight, Balmung says that the previous version of The World only allowed for up to three PCs in a party, which is why only Kite, Rena, and Zefie could meet with Aura. Also, only up to three PCs could be in a party during AI Buster.--OtakuD50 06:37, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :Hmm... he does say that. Okay, well, I've restored the info. Kulaguy 14:18, 23 March 2006 (UTC) By the way, wasn't The World released worldwide on Virgin's Kiss 07, not just Japan? I'll go check. Aha! Here it is. From Lindsay's site: "The release date is almost universal throughout the globe, with download available beginning at midnight on December 24th, as "Virgin's Kiss" holiday begins." Almost universal. That would mean everywhere. Just about, at least. I read somewhere there is a plan to release a real version of the world ¿is that true? User:Acglaphotis :In Japan there was a game .hack//frägment that was a real online RPG that was pretty much the same world as in the first game series, except you could use classes other than a twin blade. --Phoenix 03:00, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Cyberconnects.com has a downloadable version of the world, havent been able to play it though, though my friends say it is pretty good. --Phoenix of the Desert 17:27, 9 June 2007 (UTC) There needs to be a page in which the back story of The World is discussed like there is for The World R:2. In the headings of some of the articles of the servers, it mentions things about the The World's back story, for example Lia Fail being destroyed by the forces of Carmina Gardelica during the Great War. :That's essentially all there is. Umm, I guess I'll try to work something out, I'll probably put it the same place I write about the Wave. This is all on my list of things to do, hopefully I'll get around to it soon... - Kuukai2 character creation in SIGN, Subaru meets with a character who looks like Tsukasa, and also meets some characters who look like her. One claims she started the "subaru look" which means that character creation is free hand, such as most MMOs. There is no way that "character models" like in fragment exist in The World, othersise Subaru, a pritty important character who knows much about the game, wouldn't go through all this ander and emotiona stuff (havn't seen those eps in a while) when she meets characters who look vaguely like her/ tsukasa. also, in the novels, i know at least Alberio and BlackRose describe the creation of their characters and what they chose as far as skin, cloths, hair. so how is character creation in this game done? We don't know, it's not like an instruction manual for Za Warudo is handed to the audience. I imagines it works kinda like the Sims. --AuraTwilight 02:31, 19 July 2008 (UTC) za what? :AKA The World. I call it Za Warudo because that's how it's pronounced in the original Japanese, it's cooler, it makes it distinct from the real world even further, and it confuses and pisses people off. --AuraTwilight 17:03, 19 July 2008 (UTC) call SK Ginkan, and say G.U. was a good idea, but don't take away the true name of the core of the entire franchise. anyway, waht do you mean its like the sims. I havn't played the original in a while. Go to hell, I'll call it Za Warudo if I want to, I'll call him Ginkan, and I do think GU was a good idea, and if you argue otherwise, I'll trump your ass with my might as Fuckin' AT™! Anyway, go make a character in the Sims, and you'll see what I mean. --AuraTwilight 22:14, 20 July 2008 (UTC) yeha i guess GU was a good "idea" but the execution needed a whole lot more .hack related stuff going on. they were good stand alone, but coming after those great games, i felt the absense of Grunties and the three teleporting rings and such was a bumber. plus, turning the eight main villians from the first games into weapons in the second, it turned the target audience from fans of the original to 10 year old fans of bakugon, whatever the hell that show is about. "needs more .hack related stuff." Like, I don't know, EVERYTHING? If you missed the three ring teleports or the Grunties, you're pretty retarded, or blind. They're right there. Furthermore, how the hell do you compare "The Epitaphs have evolved and are now explicitly linked to human consciousness" to "lol, a magic children's card game lol"? That's it, this conversation is over, you're too retarded to waste any more time on. --AuraTwilight 17:06, 23 July 2008 (UTC)